In nano-scale process of semiconductor devices, power consumption sharply increases due to leakage current. In order to reduce the leakage current, a technique referred to as power gating is used. Power gating is used to cut off power supplied to a circuit in a chip when the circuit is not in operation.
However, when power is supplied to wake up the circuit, an inrush current is generated and rapidly flows through the circuit. Therefore, inductive power noise occurs in the chip due to the inrush current. Further, electromigration (EM) also occurs and leads to electrical failure of interconnects in the semiconductor devices. As a result, the chip has an abnormal operation.